Mamma Mia! A twilight fan fiction!
by Aleeboo
Summary: What if Bella left before Edward had a chance to change her. Only to get herself into some trouble later on concerning the Paternity of Nessie. Nessie is now getting married to the wrong guy and is on a quest to find her Dad. Whichever one he is...
1. I Have A Dream

**I Have A Dream**

"Nessie where are you going?" Bella asked as she watched her daughter pulling the family boat towards the shore. "Oh mom!" Nessie shouted in surprise causing her to drop the boat on her foot. "Ouch!!" The two females cried in unison. "Are you okay sweetie?!" Bella asked as she began to make her way over to her daughter to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine mom! Just, go back to the house!" Nessie shouted before Bella even got to take two steps. "A- Alright..." Her mother trailed off, turning around and walking back to the house.

Nessie let out a deep breath when she saw her mothers figure disapear into the hotel the two of them ran. "That was too close." She said to herself as she continued to pull the heavy boat to the shore.

* * *

As she stepped off the boat and onto the main Island of Greece the nerves in her body hit an all time high, she was about to do something that could change her life forever. She would finally be able to live her life as a whole if all things went as planned. Nessie could feel her hands shaking as she reached the letter box that would be emptied in the morning, she looked down at her shaking hands which were holding three invitations to her wedding, addressed to three very different men. Three possible dads. Edward Cullen. Jacob Black. Mike Newton. As she popped the last invitation into the letter box, she let out a huge sigh and just stared at the box that held her entire future.

"See you soon." The girl whispered as the turned to head back to her motorboat. A small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so I know Jacob imprints on Nessie, but he hasn't met her yet. So blah, and this is only the prologue the first chapter will be up very soon, and will be much longer. ) Review and see you soon!_**

Also here is a sort of trailer for the Fan fiction. ) /watch?vfmm1V0beTjM


	2. Honey Honey

**Honey Honey**

_A/N: Okay so this is where the story begins, i'm naming each chapter after a different song in the musical, it also helps to tell the story so if you want to download the music I would highly recommend it. XD Lyrics will be printed in Bold Italics, there not really singing, but the music and chapter correspond._

"Edward!" Alice's musical voice shouted from downstairs. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Edward rolled his eyes at his sisters nagging. "Why am I going to this stupid wedding." Edward grumbled to himself. "Because you still love her." A male voice sounded from behind him. Edward turned to see his brother Jasper smiling at him with his arm around Alice. _'Clearly she doesn't love me anymore.'_ Edward thought as he followed his adoptive family into the jeep they were driving to the airport. "It's a bother that this wedding is taking place in Greece." Alice pointed out to no one in particular. "Yeah it's sunny all the time, now we have to wear this stupid body makeup so we don't blind the locals." Emmett laughed. "Well it's not like you guys are even going to be there until the actual wedding, I have an extra day of crap make up on all of you." Edward growled as he stepped out of the car. "Woahohohoooo" The entire family mocked laughing as Edward walked away and into the airport.

* * *

"Jacob are you sure you want to do this?" Leah asked starring at the back of Jacobs head as he was walking into the Seattle Airport. "I have to, Bella is my best friend, if I don't go I will never get things straightened out between the two of us. Besides maybe i'll imprint while i'm there and never return to La Push." Jacob joked causing Leah to roll her eyes. "Just go Jacob" Leah pushed the man causing him to trip and hit his head on the moving doors. "Have fun!" She laughed walking back to Jacobs old Rabbit.

* * *

"Jessica let go of me!" Mike Newton yelled at his on/off girlfriend. "I'm going! And there is not a force in the world that can stop me." He declared as he pulled himself through the front door or there California home. Jessica was making this considerably hard due to the fact she had a death grip around Mikes leg that even he couldn't break. "You can't go! You'll leave me! I KNOW IT!" Jessica screamed as Mike finally broke from her steel grip. "I'll see you soon Jessica." Mike said slamming the door of the car and speeding off.

* * *

_Meanwhile on The Island_

"Nessie!!" Two girls shouted from the dock. "Lisa! Ali!" Nessie shouted running towards to her two best friends and tackling them to the ground. "I can't believe your getting married tomorrow!" Ali exclaimed grabbing Nessie's hand and checking out the engagement ring. "I know! It seems like only yesterday we were talking about our dream weddings and now your living yours!" Lisa cried, getting up from the dock and turning to stare at her two best friends. "Yeah, well my mom isn't to happy about it..but that doesn't matter, because I have a huge secret and I can't tell anybody except you two!" Nessie squeeled, also getting up from the dock. "Oh my goodness!" Ali cried jumping up and following the two girls. "Your knocked up aren't you!" She shouted putting a hand on Nessie's stomach. "What! No!" Nessie laughed running toward the stairs that led up to the hotel. Ali and Lisa exchanged a look of confusion and ran after there friend. "Then what is it?" Lisa asked sitting down on a rock Nessie was already perched on. "Well, you know how my mom would always say when I asked her about my dad, she said it was a high school crush and when she found out about me she left to go live with her mom cause her dad was too disgraced. Well, I always accepted that that was all I would ever know. And two weeks ago, I was going through some olds boxes and I found this." Nessie explained holding out a black notebook with the word Diary wrote in Silver ink. "It's the Diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me."

"What!" Her two friends squeeled getting closer so they could see the Diary for themselves.

_July 17th,_

_Dear Diary, What A Night! Edward and I have finally come to a compromise, he made good on his end of the bargin tonight. He took me to our meadow, we talked and we kissed and __**... **_

"Dot, dot, dot? Well what does that mean?" Ali asked confused by the trailed off entry.

"Dot, dot, dot, that's what they did in the old days." Lisa explained. "Oh my mom isn't that old!" Nessie pointed out laughing at her friends use of the term.

_Edward's the one, I've known from the start that he is._

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**I'd heard about you before**_

_**I wanted to know some more**_

_**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**_

_**Oh, you make me dizzy**_

The three girls squeeled as they continued to read the diary.

_**Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey**_

_**The way that you kiss goodnight**_

_**(The way that you kiss me goodnight)**_

_**The way that you hold me tight**_

_**(The way that you're holding me tight)**_

_**I feel like I wanna sing when you do your **_

"THING!" The three girls screamed together. "So then Edward's your father?" Lisa asked looking at Nessie. "Actually, the plot thickens. Edward and my mother get into a fight, so my mom goes to visit her friend Jacob." Nessie teases running away from her friends only to have them chase after her.

_I'm still madly in love with Edward but I can't forgive him for what he said. And Jacob is my sunshine, he makes me smile and laugh and forget about Edward completely. Well one thing led to another and __**. . .**_

_August 11,_

_I hate living with Renee but I did get to see my old friend Mike. He's still pig headed but his looks have improved and I said i'd show him around. He had just moved here afterall. He was so cute and made me smile and __**. . .**_

The three girls were in a fit of giggles when Bella walked out of the Hotel and saw they three girls laughing. "Oh look at you!" She exclaimed hugging the three of girls. "It's sounds like you're having fun already." She pointed out smiling at her daughter. "Oh we are." Lisa said smiling at Bella. "I used to have fun." Bella sighed turning to walk back into the hotel. "Oh we know." The three girls laughed causing Bella to turn around and stare at them for a second. _What is that supposed to mean._ She thought as she walked into the hotel.

"So which one did you invite?" Lisa asked as they walking into Nessies room. The two girls starred at there best friend who had the guiltiest look on her face. "Oh. My. God." Ali said starring at her small friend.

* * *

A/N : Review ) Next Chapter should be out and much longer.


	3. Money Money Money

**Money Money**

A/N : So I wasn't really in the mood to write this, but I am, because I sadly have nothing better to do. "Go Summer!" Yeah fucking right. (I chose the name Nate for her Fiance because it's close to Nahuel, and much more...modern I suppose. But he is a vampire, Nessie doesn't know anything about it though. Also, since I made Jessica crazy in the last chapter, I sort of had to make up another friend for Bella -Idiot- )

"Nessie you are so bad!" Ali shouted truly shocked to hear what her usually shy friend did. It was truly out of character for a girl who wouldn't even complain if the food she was given was something she was allergic to. "I know, I know. And no one can know, not until tomorrow." Nessie explained as she absentmindedly straightened out a picture frame that appeared to not be crooked. "Wait, have you not told Na--" Lisa started but Nessie muffled her friends sentence with a pillow to the face, just as Lisa was about to throw the pillow back at her friend the door opened and Nate was standing in the entry way to the room. "Nate!" The two friends shouted in unison getting up to hug there friends Fiance, but not before throwing Nessie a knowing look. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to out with your friends all day?" Nessie asked before laying a kiss on Nates cheek. "I was just grabbing some things for tomorrow night." He explained winking at Nessie, who blushed in return, causing the other three in the room to laugh. "I'll see you later." Nate laughed giving Nessie a fleeting kiss on the lips before leaving the room. The three girls waited until his footsteps were far enough away before the conversation was continued. "YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM!" They both yelled causing there friend to jump back atleast a foot. "I can't tell him, he always goes on about how I don't need to meet my Father, and how I should be grateful for atleast having my mom. I mean I understand where he's coming from, considering he only has his aunt. But knowing that there's a whole other part of my life I know nothing about just bugs me." She explained lying in between her two friends, who were now laying on her bed. "You always want to know everything, little miss. know-it-all" Lisa teased poking Nessies ribs causing her friend to giggle. "Hey it will be little mrs. know-it-all, soon enough." Nessie laughed. "Yeah, as long as you don't go crazy before the wedding with the whole dad thing and we have to lock you up in the mad house."

* * *

"Angela, Nikki, over here!" Bella yelled from outside the big red pick up truck, she'd had for 22 years now. "Oh god! You still have that pile of junk!" Angela laughed as she ran to hug her friend, Nikki following slowly after, her heals causing her to trip a few times on the rough terrain. "Oh Nikki you look great!" Bella cried looking her dear old friend over. "Well plastic surgery agrees better with certain people." Nikki laughed finally reaching her friends and giving Bella a big hug. "Yeah, husband number 6 certainly left you enough money when he kicked the bucket." Angela joked as she threw her bags into the trunk of the truck. "Oh shut up! Atleast I have a husband." Nikki snapped glaring at Angela. The three females got into the truck and not even 5 minutes into the car ride Nikki was asking "So will there be any men there?" Angela and Bella exchanged a look, and both girls burst out laughing. "Not for me! For her!" Nikki laughed nudging Angela. "Oh you two are a great influence for my daughter." Bella joked as she pulled into the parking lot of the Inn. "So when are the love birds flying the nest?"Angela asked as the truck came to a stop. "God, I don't even know what's going on with that girl anymore. A few weeks ago she was sneeking off the island in the middle of the night. She was acting really out of character." Bella began. "And lately she's been asking more and more about her dad, she hasn't asked about him since she was twelve, and at the time I thought i'd made it clear to her I didn't want to talk about him, it's to hard. But lately it's been 'did my dad do this' or 'what colour were his eyes?' and I never know what to say." Bella finished a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's going to be okay, when she's married everything will be perfect again. She's probably unaware she's doing it. Like nerves or something." Nikki suggested as the girls pooled out of the truck grabbing there bags. "I hope so." Bella thought allowed grabbing two bags from the trunk. "I'll get those!" A male voice shouted from behind the group. "And who's that strapping young man?" Nikki asked lowering her sunglasses to check out the figure moving towards them. "That's Nate. Nessies fiance." Bella told her friends, emphasizing on the last part and nudging Nikki. "What I can't look?" Nikki laughed as she handed her bag to Nate. "Ah, she must be Nikki." Nate pointed out taking the other bags from Bella. "Oh you've heard about me?" Nikki asked glaring at Bella who had an innocent face on.

* * *

"Auntie Angie!" Nessie called from the balcony of her room. "Nessie!" Angela shouted running to meet her favorite god child. "I've missed you!" Nessie told Angela as she walked out to the patio wrapping an arm around Angela. "I'll bet you don't remember me." Nikki thought aloud as she layed eyes on Nessie. "Of course I do, Aunt Nikki!" Nessie shouted running over to Nikki and giving her a big hug. "Oh look at her! My baby's all grown up at getting married!" Bella cried pulling Nessie into a tight embrace. "Oh please mom! It's not like a joining a convent or something!" Nessie shouted, pushing away from Bellas grip and walking back into the hotel. "She may as well be." Bella whispered to her friends as they walked into the hotel and up to there room. "Now don't be like that, marriage is a great adventure afterall." Nikki pointed out as she was about sit on a chair by the doorway. "Don't sit there, it's broken!" Bella yelled grabbing her friends arm and pulling her to sit on a couch. " Okay, now the thing about the toilet...if it doesn't flush right away, just go,and come back, and--" Bella began but cut herself off with a big sigh. "Nothing works around here, except me. I've been running this Hotel for 15 years and I have never had a day o-AHH!" She screamed as she went to open a window a shutter fell into the main court yard almost hitting an employee on the head. "Sorry!" She shouted turning around to face her friends.

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball _

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world _

"And the irony of it all is, you used to have a man like that." Angela laughed as her friend walked down to the court yard to pick up the fallen shutter. "Yeah, unfortunatly a man like that is hard to find." Nikki pointed out putting an arm around her friend, who quickly turned around and retaliated with "But I can't get him off my mind.". "Ain't it sad." Nikki laughed putting an arm around her two friends.

_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world._

Just as Bella had finished her rant, the ground had began to shake and a loud crack was heard underneath the three females feet causing them all to jump back a few feet and let out a squeal. "Did you feel that! The earth moved! Everythings falling apart here." Bella laughed looking down at her court yard that now had a huge crack in the middle. "Is it going to be okay?" Nikki asked taking another step from the crack. "Just, don't think about it. Now come on let's go have fun!" Bella suggested grabbing her two friends by the arms and leading them up to the hotel.


End file.
